


I believe that we're just one dream

by unpredictablyreckless



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Coming Out, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, but more like 4+1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpredictablyreckless/pseuds/unpredictablyreckless
Summary: It was official. Reggie was jealous. Reggie never thought he’d be the type of person that would get jealous of somebody else. But he was and it was all Luke’s fault.4 Times Reggie realised his feelings for Luke and the one time he did something about them.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 510





	I believe that we're just one dream

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been about two weeks since I watched Julie and the Phantoms and I've fallen in love with them. This is the first fic I've written in a while so I hope it's alright and that they aren't too OOC.

Reggie had always known he was bisexual. He had figured it out a few months after Alex had come out to both him and Luke. He always had an inkling, he just wanted to make sure. After Alex had come out to them Reggie wanted to be a supportive best friend and had gone searching for ways that would help Alex feel more at ease. This was when he came across the term bisexual and suddenly everything clicked for him.

There were times when he had found himself looking at guys and finding them attractive in the same way he found girls attractive. Growing up in a time when it still wasn’t completely acceptable that person could love another person of the same sex, Reggie never felt the need to come out. It wasn’t like he knew the other guys wouldn’t accept him – hello Alex was gay and they still loved him. He never came out because he realised at one point that he was in love with someone who he knew would never love him back.

**FOUR**

Reggie hated being the new kid in the school. It always sucked, especially the first day when all you wanted to do was just hide away from all the other kids. His parents had promised that this time it’d be different, but his parents had been fighting a lot lately so Reggie was having a hard time trusting anything they said lately.

But they might have been right about this one. Reggie had made it through the first couple of days with no hassle. He was surprised that nobody had tried to beat him up yet or had tried to make a snide comment about being new. It was now lunch time though and Reggie just knew something was going to happen.

Lunch time was always the worst because the new kids somehow managed to stick out more. He was able to find a table behind a group of emo kids and hid himself away. But what Reggie wasn’t was expecting was to be greeted by a blonde-haired boy wearing a pink hoodie.

“Uh, hi?” Reggie spoke, his sandwich almost reaching his mouth. He had seen the other boy in his music class.

“Hi.” The boy grinned at him before taking a seat across from him. Reggie just stared at him not knowing what to say. “You’re Reggie right? We’ve got music together.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m Alex.” The blonde greeted, sticking his hand out for him to shake.

“Reggie.” He replied, returning the shake. “But you already knew that.” He said, just remembering that Alex had said his name.

“Okay, this is going to sound really weird and straight forward, but.” Alex started. “I’m in a band with two of my friends, Luke and Bobby and –“

Before the blonde could say anything another boy came rushing over to his table. “Did you ask him?” Reggie stared at the new guy and felt his stomach do a jolt. The boy had brown floppy hair and the grin on his face made him look like an excited puppy.

“Dude, I was just about to before you came over and interrupted us.” Alex hissed back at him. Reggie watched the other roll his eyes. “Well, hurry up because we need to find a new bassist soon.”

Reggie frowned. Bassist?

“Bassist?” Reggie found himself saying. The boy with the floppy looked over at him as if suddenly remembering that he was there. His stomach gave another jolt and Reggie tried to ignore.

“Yeah, a bassist. For our band.” The guy replied.

“You guys are in a band? That’s so cool.” Reggie said and the boy grinned.

“I’m Luke by the way.” The boy stated. So, that was his name. Luke. He liked the sound of that. Reggie stuck out his hand to greet him and he couldn’t help but notice how rough Luke’s hands felt – he obviously played an instrument Reggie noted, which Reggie thought was weird because he was never the one to notice the feeling of someone’s hands before. He frowned before pulling it away.

Luke looked at him weirdly and Reggie cursed himself. “Look, you’re probably wondering why we ambushed you but me and Alex – “

“Alex and I.” Alex cut in, correcting his friend.

Luke rolled his eyes and Reggie couldn’t help but laugh. “Alex and I, along with our friend Bobby are in a band together. We’ve seen the way you play bass in music class and we just so happen to need a bass player. So, we were wondering.”

“Would you like to be in our band?” Alex asked, grinning. “We know it’s probably a bit too much asking you because you’re like a total stranger. But you’re good.”

“Like really good.” Luke added. Reggie stared between the two of them totally blindsided by the invitation. This was definitely not what he was expecting when they came over.

“Uhh.” He drawled. He didn’t know what to say. There was no way he could join a band with two guys he literally just met? Could he… “Sure?”

Both Alex and Luke smiled at him. But Reggie could only focus on Luke’s. “Great.” Luke replied. “We’ll meet you outside the front of school when it ends. Then you can meet and we’ll have our first official band practice.”

“Welcome to Sunset Curve, Reggie.” Alex grinned and the two of them stood up to leave. “We’ve to get to class, see ya later.” Alex patted him on the shoulder.

Luke smiled at him one more time before leaving. Reggie just stared having no idea what just happened. But all he knew for the rest of the day was that he couldn’t get Luke’s smile out of his head.

**THREE**

Reggie had been finding himself spending a lot of alone time with Luke after band practice. Alex always had to leave right after so he’d be home on time for his family dinner. Bobby would always exclaim that he had some date. Luke had been fighting a lot with his parents and would stay late whenever he had a bad day. As for Reggie, well his parents fighting had been getting worse and he was pretty sure they were going to get a divorce one of these days. So, any opportunity not to hear them fighting Reggie stayed late at the studio.

Today had been one of those days. Sunset Curve didn’t have band practice today, but that still didn’t stop Reggie from coming to the studio. He had been home from school for an hour when his parents decided to start another fight.

Reggie had to give them credit though because he was sure it was the longest they’ve gone before starting one. He’d had been trying to study for the calculus test that he had in a few days, when the shouting became too much for him and before anyone could start smashing plates Reggie left the house with his bass and skateboarded straight to the studio.

The studio was starting to feel like a second home to him. He had found himself coming here a lot, mostly when his parents were fighting. He could be himself here. Reggie headed straight to the couch and started to play the riff for the new song that Luke had recently wrote. It didn’t take long for the door of the studio to re-open introducing an angry Luke.

Reggie wasn’t surprised to see him there. This had been happening a lot with the two of them lately. They had bonded quite a bit over their parents and Reggie found it comforting to know that there was someone else who know what he was going through.

“Another fight?” Reggie asked Luke as he dumped his bag in the middle of the studio. He nodded before walking over to couch and flopping down in front of it on the floor. “Wanna talk about it?” Luke shook his head and Reggie left it at that.

Reggie continued the riff of the song whilst Luke moped on the floor. It had become a routine for them. To share the studio with each other whether it was in silence or working on songs. Reggie enjoyed their time together. Don’t get him wrong he loved it when the four of them were there, but there was just something different. Reggie had began to notice that he enjoyed Luke’s company more.

There was a connection there that Reggie couldn’t explain. There was also the butterflies he got in his stomach whenever Luke smiled at him, or stared at him or sang to him…. The butterflies which he obviously ignored every time it happened.

“You okay there Reginald?” Luke called from the floor.

Reggie snorted, no one ever called him except for his parents whenever he was in trouble. “Just thinking.”

“Don’t think too hard.” Luke joked. Reggie rolled his eyes but was smiling. He lifted his bass and placed it behind the couch and joined Luke on the floor.

He rested his arms and his eyes and looked at his friend. “You wanna talk about it?” His asked, voice soft. He knew Luke hated talking about the fights with his parents.

Luke shook his head and sighed. “No, I’m okay. I just had to get away for a while.”

Reggie nodded in agreement. “I know that feeling.”

Luke’s expression softened. “The fights getting worse?”

“I think they’re one fight away from getting a divorce.”

“I’m sorry, Reg.” Luke said, he wrapped his arm under Reggie’s and rested his head on his friend’s shoulder. Reggie felt his heart speed up at the touch and tried to ignore how much he wanted to pull his friend into a tight hug.

“You know your parents are only looking out for you right?” Reggie asked. Luke said nothing, so Reggie just pulled him closer, hoping it would comfort him.

Reggie didn’t know how long the two sat there on the floor together but he realised he didn’t care. Reggie took a glance at his friend and noticed that Luke had fallen asleep. He felt for his friend and there was nothing more that Reggie would like to do then to pull Luke into a tight hug and tell him that everything was going to be okay. That he loved him and would be here for him.

Because he did love him. As a friend and nothing else.

**TWO**

It was official. Reggie was jealous. Reggie never thought he’d be the type of person that would get jealous of somebody else. But he was and it was all Luke’s fault.

Recently Luke had been hanging out with this girl Maddie or Stacey or someone… Reggie didn’t even know her name because he tuned out every time Luke started talking about her. He knew Luke would eventually get a girlfriend but he had been hoping it would’ve been after Reggie had figured out whatever this ‘crush’ thing he had Luke was.

Reggie had tried to convince himself that the reason he didn’t like Maddie… he thinks it’s Maddie.. was because she wasn’t nice. But Reggie knew that wasn’t true. Maddie happened to be one of the nicest people around and Reggie knew he was just being an jerk to her because of this thing with Luke.

He had finally somewhat come to terms with the fact that he was crushing on his best friend and it was terrifying to him. He didn’t think it was possible for him to have a crush on a guy but after Alex came out to them, he was finally starting to put the pieces together.

He had started to think of all the times that his heart fluttered when Luke would smile at him. Or every time Luke said his name in a way that would make stutter. Or how the shared a mic during performances and Reggie would find himself realising how close they were and how much closer he wanted them to be.

And then Maddie? Came along and everything started to make sense. He had been starting to act like a schoolgirl with a crush. He would find himself getting jealous every time Luke would mention her name. And every time he saw them together at his locker in school, it would feel like his heart would shatter.

It was driving him nuts and he didn’t know what to do about it. He was too afraid to talk about it with someone. He knew he’d be able to talk to Alex and that Alex would be the last person to judge him. But Reggie just couldn’t find himself to do so. Instead, Reggie was just hiding everything to himself and was trying not to be a jerk about it. Trying and failing.

They were at band practice and Luke had thought it been a good idea to bring Maddie with him so she could watch them play. In the end though, Bobby had ditched them, which had been happening a lot lately and Alex was sick. Luckily for Reggie, Maddie couldn’t turn up in the end so it was just the two of them.

“Sorry Maddie couldn’t make it.” Reggie said, hoping it sounded sincere.

“It was probably just as well.” Luke replied. “Not much of a band practice when there’s only two of us huh?”

“We would have made it work.” Reggie told him. There was a moment of silence and Reggie could feel the tension in the room. It had been like this for a while and Reggie hated it.

“Look, Luke.” Reggie started. “I’m sorry if I hadn’t been very welcoming towards Maddie.”

“Oh so you have noticed that you’ve been a bit of a jerk.” Luke replied, but there was a smile on his face.

Reggie sighed. “I’m sorry man alright?” And he did mean it. Just not for the reason Luke thought. “I’ve just gotten so used to us being this little foursome and it sort of feels like you haven’t hanging out with us other than band practice. I just miss our group.”

It was Luke’s turn to sigh. “I’m sorry too man.” Reggie breathed a sigh of relief, he could play this off. “I didn’t realise that I’d been spending that much time with Maddie.” Reggie got up, joined Luke on the couch and bumped their knees together.

“She’s your first girlfriend right?” Luke blushed a bit.

“I don’t know if I’d call her my girlfriend. But I like her.” There was that twinge at Reggie’s heart again. “A lot.”

“Well.” Reggie grabbed Luke’s hand and gripped it tightly for support. “I’m sure you’ll be boyfriend and girlfriend in no time.”

Luke snorted but didn’t pull his hand away from Reggie’s. “It sounds so weird when you say it like that.”

“Because I am weird.”

They fell in a comfortable silence, still holding hands and Reggie didn’t want to let it go. In another world at this moment Reggie and Luke would be boyfriends and this would just be another day for them.

Luke’s phone beeped and Luke pulled his hand away. “It’s Maddie.” Reggie felt defeated. He watched as Luke walked over around the studio texting.

For a few moments he had felt something between him and Luke but the moment had shattered just like Reggie’s heart as he watched his friend fall in love with someone else.

**ONE**

Alex had come back from his talk with Willie pretty upset. Reggie hadn’t known Willie that long but he could see as much Alex had liked him and that doesn’t happen to Alex a lot. “I know it’s tough man, people say you never forget your first ghost and maybe that’s true.”

He had no idea if people actually said that, but he wanted to make Alex feel better and Alex was looking at him with those puppy eyes. “I’m sure there’ll be others.”

“Yeah, you’re a great guy and a great drummer. I wouldn’t let that get in the way of what you love.” Luke told him.

“I don’t know sometimes a bit of fire can make things better on stage.” Reggie said before pointing to Luke. “Like you and Julie.” 

Alex grinned knowing exactly what he meant. There, Reggie thought. Mission accomplished, Alex was happy again.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Come on, everyone can see the way you look at her when you sing together on stage.” Reggie continued even though it hurt him to say. “You ooze chemistry.” And it was true everyone could see the way they looked at each other on stage, especially Reggie because it was the way that he used to look at Luke.

“Okay, you never say ooze again.” Alex said, pointing to Reggie. “But it’s true.” He said the last bit to Luke. “You guys are good together.

Another twinge to the heart. Reggie hoped it didn’t show on his face.

Luke scoffed. “Oh come on, that’s not true I have chemistry with everybody.” Reggie just raised his eyebrows suggestively. “Just watch.”

Reggie was not expecting what was going to happen next. Luke had started to sing Edge of Great. Reggie watched as Luke got closer, wondering what he was trying to prove. Luke got closer and suddenly Reggie regretted everything about this conversation. Reggie couldn’t take his eyes off Luke’s face. He felt Luke grab him by the neck and Reggie for a split-second thought Luke was going to kiss him. But he just kept singing.

Reggie stood there dazed as Luke continued to sing. Suddenly the moment was over and Luke had stopped singing.

“Wow.” Alex commented, bringing Reggie out of his daze. “I feel chemistry.”

“That.” Reggie began, his voice squeaking. “Was pretty hot.” Luke just smirked at him and placed two fingers on Reggie’s lips. What just happened?

Reggie cleared his throat. “Girl’s? Am I right?” His voice was still squeaky hoping the situation will change.

Luke smiled softly, picking his guitar back up. “Yeah, right.”

“No.” Alex said from drum set, chuckling, which is fair.

Reggie took a deep breath hoping to forget the moment will be forgotten. He started plucking his bass trying to think of anything other than the fact that Luke was moments away from kissing him. Reggie knew Luke wouldn’t have actually kissed because as far as he knew Luke was straight. But he could’ve sworn Luke kept staring at him throughout the rest of the practice.

-

Sometime after the practice before they went to play with Julie, Alex had caught up with him in the studio. Luke had poofed off somewhere so it was just the two of them.

“Soooo..” Alex said, smiling mischievously. “That moment between you and Luke huh? Was pretty hot.” Reggie turned away from the piano to look at Alex who was sitting on the couch wriggling his eyebrows suggestively at him.

“What?” Reggie asked, hoping his voice wasn’t squeaky. Alex couldn’t possibly know could he? Reggie still hadn’t told him that he likes Luke.

“You and Luke. You know.” Alex made a kissy face. Reggie rolled his eyes trying to play along. “I have no idea what you’re on about.”

His tone came out a lot more defensive then he meant it to and saw the expression on Alex’s face change. “Reg.” Alex started, his voice soft. “You know you can tell me anything right? I won’t judge.”

Reggie knew he could trust Alex, which made this even harder for him. “I know, Alex.” And gave him a small smile. Luke poofed back in before Alex could say anything else.

Reggie knew he had to say something at some point. Otherwise his feelings for his best friend are going to eat him alive. But he seems to have a hold on them for now and he was going to keep it that way.

“Reg, you ready?” Luke asked him. Reggie looked over at his friend and saw Luke giving him the biggest smile ever.

He was so dead.

+ **ONE**

Reggie couldn’t take it anymore. Now that they could become corporal Reggie had to watch Luke and Julie become even closer. Every chance they got they would try to touch each other. It wouldn’t even be anything romantic. It’d be a high five or a small nudge of the elbow or a hug. But it still killed Reggie inside to watch them be so close together.

He knew they would get together eventually. He meant it when he said that the two of them ooze chemistry. Anybody would be an idiot not to see that. But there was a small part of him that had hoped he’d had a chance with Luke. But he was wrong.

He hadn’t meant to but he had stumbled upon the two of them in the kitchen together one day and that was when Reggie knew he had no chance. Reggie had been coming down the stairs to talk to Ray when he saw them. Reggie knew the two of them would sometimes get together and write songs there and this was obviously one of their sessions.

The two were standing very close together. Elbows touching, foreheads almost hitting off each other. “Jules.” He heard Luke say. “I can trust you with anything can’t I?” His voice seemed so small. This was the moment that Luke was going to tell Julie how he felt.

Reggie took a quick glance around the corner and saw the two standing so close. He poofed out of there before he could see anything else.

He was so stupid. How he could ever think that Luke would ever return his feelings? This crush had been a burden on Reggie for all his life and now he had to watch the person he loved, loving someone else.

“Reggie?” Reggie looked around. He hadn’t realised he’d poofed into the studio where Alex was. “You’re crying is everything okay?”

Crying? Reggie touched his face and felt his cheek wet. “Oh.” He took one at Alex and decided to break down. “I’m so stupid.”

“What?” Alex said softly pulling him over to the couch. “For crying? You shouldn’t feel stupid about that.”

Reggie shook his head, sniffling slightly. “I like Luke.” And looked at Alex.

“Oh.” Was all Alex could say. He didn’t seem to be surprised. Or angry.

“Oh?” Reggie repeated.

Alex gave him small smile. “I’m glad you finally told me.”

Finally told him? “Wait, what?”

Alex chuckled. “Reggie. I’ve been friends you for how many years? Of course I noticed. I started to pick up on it when you got jealous about Luke dating that girl in high school.”

Reggie didn’t know what to say. All these years where he thought he was hiding his crush. Alex knew.

“Of course you knew.” Reggie breathed and Alex grinned.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said that was hot during the practice where Luke sang to you.”

Reggie blushed and sniffled. “I’m such an idiot.”

Alex shook his head. “You’re not an idiot for liking Luke. But you still haven’t told me why you’re crying.”

Reggie sighed, wiping his eyes. “I saw Luke with Julie in the kitchen. Think he was finally going to tell her how he feels. And I’m an idiot for thinking I ever had a chance with him.”

He looked at Alex and waited for a reaction. “Okay you are an idiot.”

“What?”

Before he could say anything Alex had poofed out of the room. Reggie sat there confused. Did he just lose Alex as a friend? He thought Alex would be the one person he could trust.

As quick as he poofed out, Alex poofed back in but this time with a confused Luke in tow. “You need to talk to him.” Alex said to Luke. “And you.” Alex turned pointing to Reggie, who looked just confused as Luke. “Tell him how you feel.” Reggie gaped at Alex who poofed out of the room again leaving him alone with Luke.

“What was that about?” Luke asked turning to Reggie. “Reg? Have you been crying?”

Reggie tore his eyes from the spot where Alex was to look at his other friend. “What?”

“What’s going on? I was in the middle of something with Julie.”

Reggie was going to kill Alex for this. But he had no other choice. He stood up and walked over to his friend.

“Alex is right.” Poor Luke looked so lost. “And I’m sorry for what I’m about to do and you’re probably going to hate me but I have to do. I’m sorry.”

He grabbed Luke by the neck the same way that Luke had done to him. “Reg-“ Before Luke could say anything else. Reggie kissed him. Kissed him like he’d been wanting to kiss for years, which he had. Kissed him like it was going to be the only chance he’d get.

He was about to pull away when he felt Luke kiss him back. His heart stopped. Luke was actually kissing back. He wasn’t pulling away or looking at him in disgust. He was actually kissing him back. Reggie quickly wrapped his arms around Luke’s body to pull him closer. He took in every bit of Luke, not wanting this moment to stop. But then it did and he felt Luke pulling away.

He felt cold the moment Luke stepped away from him. The boy looked flushed and embarrassed. “So.."

"I like you." Reggie breathed. “Like a lot and have for a while.”

Luke laughed. “I figured. Actually I figured it out a while back.”

Reggie’s eyes went wide. “What? You knew?”

“Yeah, Reggie.” Luke whispered stepping forward again. “I knew. I wish you would’ve told me sooner.”

Reggie frowned. “But what about Jules?”

“I like her as a friend.” Luke took one of Reggie’s hands in his. “I like you more.” Before Reggie knew it they were kissing again.

Reggie felt his whole body relaxed. He could finally feel at peace. “Wait a minute.” Reggie said. “Does this mean we could’ve been doing this the whole time?”

Luke shook his head. “Shut up, Reggie.” And that’s just what Reggie did because Luke was kissing him again and suddenly things were falling into place. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the cheesiness. Will definitely be writing more for this fandom for stay tuned, comments & kudos are welcomed :)


End file.
